finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Deep Eyes
The Deep Eyes squadron is a elite military force in Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within. They are a trooper military branch of the United States Military Force (USMF), split into squads, each with their own commanding officers. The squad operating under Captain Gray Edwards was specialized in the combat and eradication of Phantoms in the wastelands. Thanks to the advancements in bio-etheric technology, the Deep Eyes squad and the rest of the USMF are outfitted with weaponry capable of countering the Phantom threat. Outfitting The Deep Eyes are outfitted with the latest in Bio-Etheric weaponry, and plenty of other military-grade gadgets. Weapons *'Serpent (''Nocturne) Rifle''' - The Deep Eyes rifle is a standard-issue; series G302D - A, Oersted induced 12 gauge S assault rifle, powered by a ballistics level bio-etheric Ovo-pack and a magnetic flux barrel to induce and accelerate spiritual energy. It can be fired like any normal long-range weapon, but can also be charged to unleash a powerful missile of bio-etheric energy with a resulting blast upon impact. The rifle also features a grenade launcher function and has to be carried with two hands to operate effectively. As a bio-etheric weapon, it is one of the key tools the Deep Eyes possess for dealing with the Phantom threat. *'Pistol' - Each Deep Eyes member also has an emergency sidearm. This .45 caliber pistol is of a new, futuristic design, but still uses solid slug ammunition, and works like any normal semi-automatic pistol. *'Combat Knife' - The Deep Eyes also possess a small dagger sheathed on their left pauldron. Equipment and utilities *'Armor' - Designated as an Anti SB Mechanized Infantry Protection System (Armed Land Warrior), each Deep Eyes soldier dons a full suit of body armor to protect them from the hazardous wasteland conditions they may have to endure. Typically, a Deep Eyes member wears a full helmet, known as an AN/SUS - 9C Nightmare tactical helmet, complete with a built-in rebreather and vision enhancing goggles, which gives the soldier the appearance of ghostly blue eyes. However, a helmet with most of the same basic functions exists for more flexibility, known as the AN/SUS - 10A Revenant tactical helmet, which only covers the eyes and a portion of the nose. The key element to the Deep Eyes' vision enhancement is the ability to see otherwise invisible Phantoms. Unfortunately, the armor itself cannot protect a soldier from direct contact with the Phantoms. The suits are color-coded to denote rank. *'Ether Flare' - A flare that, when fired, explodes and rains particles of bio-etheric energy down onto the area. Any particles that come into contact with the normally invisible Phantoms energize the life energy and make them visible to the naked eye, making it easier to navigate and combat in Phantom infested areas. *'High Density Gas (HDG)' - A gel packet that is fired at the ground while a Deep Eyes member is airborne. Upon impact with the ground, the gel expands, forming into a cushion of dense, liquid-like gas for a soldier to safely drop into, protecting them from normally fatal falls. Notable Members *Captain Gray Edwards *Sergeant Ryan Whittaker *Corporal Neil Fleming *Corporal Jane Proudfoot Gallery TSW Deepeyes.jpg|Deepeyes concept art. TSW Soldier Uniform II.jpg|Early Deepeyes concept art, inspired by "Cow-boy John Wayne". TSW Early Deepeyes.jpg|Early Deepeyes concept art, based on firefighter uniforms. TSWGuns2.jpg|A concept of the Serpent (''Nocturne) Rifle''. TSWAkiGun1.jpg|Pistol concept. TSWGuns4.jpg|Concepts of other sidearms. TSWGuns3.jpg|Large and Vehicle-mounted gun concepts. TSWScreenshot62.jpg|Deep Eyes goggle view TSWScreenshot23.jpg| TSWScreenshot20.jpg| TSWScreenshot29.jpg| TSWScreenshot59.jpg| TSWScreenshot60.jpg| TSWScreenshot61.jpg| TSWScreenshot66.jpg| TSWScreenshot70.jpg| Trivia *Gray's Deep Eyes squadron has four members, a reference to the Final Fantasy game series where in six of the ten games then produced, you are limited to four people in your team, despite the fact that there are usually more than five characters. *Earlier versions of the film's script included a 5th member of the Deep Eyes Squad named Robert. *There are some notable similarities between Deep Eyes and PSICOM from Final Fantasy XIII. The helmets worn by PSICOM troops are very similar to the tactical helmets worn by Deep Eyes troops, while the AMP Gravity Bombs used by PSICOM are identical to the gel packets used by Deep Eyes for aerial insertion. *The name Deep Eyes is likely a reference to the enemy from the original Final Fantasy. *When Aki Ross gets cornered by phantoms in Old New York at the beginning of the film and the Deep Eyes come to rescue her, all four members of the Deep Eye Squad jump from the transport (even though one of them should be the pilot), but only three of them are shown to hit the ground. Just a few seconds later, as Aki tries to escape through a gap between two buildings, only three Deep Eyes follow her but when Ryan Whittaker shoots at two phantoms, hitting some explosive tanks in one of the next shots, you can see four Deep Eyes again. *The Nightmare tactical helmet is a multiscopic S-scanned retinal image projection full face goggle. It inputs the pulse data of spiritual entities directly into the brain and feeds the data back onto a built-in projector of the goggle, which projects the image directly on the retina. The reason for this complex projection system is that a fully mechanical spiritual energy scanner, which does not pass through a human spiritual body, results in a very low precision image. The helmet was nicknamed "Nightmare" by the soldiers, denoting the horrific sight of the Phantoms seen through the goggles. *The Revenant tactical helmet is a monoscopic S-scanned retinal image projection half face goggle. In essence, this helmet is a simpler version of the 9 series. The difference is that this helmet has a simplified air filtration system and is not appropriate in chemically and/or biologically polluted areas. *Although its original model name was "Serpent" it is said that the soldiers, seeing dying Phantoms writhe as if they were dancing in a ballroom, maliciously began to call their main firearm "Nocturne". *During the previews of the film, the scene where the Deep Eyes first take off their helmets consistently fooled the uninitiated into thinking that it was live action footage. Category:Organizations in Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within